Without Tori
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: The gang gets mad at Tori and she thinks that their lives would be better without her, can Trina prove her wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"You really messed up this time Vega." Jade said sitting in detention.

"I...I..." Tori began.

"I mean it's bad enough you volunteered us to watch the Kindergartners during the Hollywood Arts sleepover, but then we get detention for a week because you lost one of the kids?" Andre said crossing his arms.

"I'm really sorry, I just thought that..."

"You thought? That's a good one." Rex said. Instead of scolding Rex, Robbie just nodded his head.

"I thought it would be fun." Tori said.

"Who baby-sits for fun?" Beck said.

"One time, my brother..."

"CAT!" Jade screamed.

"Nevermind." Cat said looking down.

They sat in silence.

"That's a lovely shirt Cat." Tori said.

"Oh thanks, I just got..."

"AHEM!" Andre said clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh, right. We're still mad at you." Cat said pouting.

"Guys, I'm..."

"Really Really Sorry? Yeah, we heard you the first eight times." Robbie said.

"What do I have to do to get you guys to forgive me?" Tori said.

"Maybe we don't wanna forgive you." Jade said. Tori ran out the room.

"Hey Tori, get back here!" Derrick yelled. The detention bell rang.

"Nevermind."

**The Hallway**

"Maybe, their lives would be better without me."

Tori thought.

Tori ran past Sinjin startling him and he instinctively punched her in the face.

* * *

><p>Tori woke up in an all black room with green smoke, she saw Trina standing over her. She helped Tori up.<p>

"Thanks. Wait a minute...is that my dress?"

"No..." Trina lied.

"Where the hell are we?" Tori asked.

Trina smacked Tori in the face.

"Watch that mouth young lady, teenagers." Trina scolded, Tori looked back holding the side of her face.

"Your not even 19 yet. Anyway, what is this room?"

"You were thinking that your friends lives would be better without you, so you were sent here." Trina explained.

"Why?" Tori asked, still holding the side of her face.

"So I can show you how their futures would be with and without you." Trina said.

She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, they were at a live wrestling event.

"What is this?" Tori asked over the screaming loud fans.

"This, is Robbie's future if he had never met you." Trina said.

**What do you think will be each of the gang's futures without Tori? Review and Favorite :)**


	2. Robbie and the Wrestlers

Tori and Trina watched as a tall Man with an almost white Blonde Fauxhawk and defined muscles marched to the ring while a generic rock track played.

"Here comes former champion Drake Brewer, He can't be happy after he was cheated out of his title last night by his former friend Rudy Parker." The 1st Commentator said.

"Trina, why are we here?" Tori asked over the screaming fans.

"Shut Up, I'm watching the show." Trina said.

"Last Night, in my match with Leo Kruger, someone decided that I wasn't a good enough champion for this company." The blonde man started.

"I'll deal with Leo later. Rudy, get your ass out here now!"

"I don't see what Robbie has to do with all thi..."

Tori was interupted by a Cougar Roar followed by another generic rock track.

"That's not Rudy Parker, that's the new World Champion Leo Kruger!" said the 2nd Commentator.

"Drake, I had nothing to do with that interference last night, however, I will glady give you a rematch at Rage in a Cage in 4 weeks." said the brunette man with a mustache, beard, and goatee.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I already beat you within an inch of your life 4 times this year, I want Rudy out here, so tell your little buddy to get out here now!"

"I already explained that Rudy and I didn't plan that interference last night."

"I don't give a damn if that little girl in the front row planned it, I want Rudy!"

"Trina, i'm getting immpatient." Tori said sounding annoyed.

"Well if Rudy would hurry up, i'll show you why we came here." Trina responded.

Another generic Rock track played and a short man with light brown shaved hair and a 5 O'Clock Shadow appeared in the fans with a microphone.

"Drake, Drake calm down buddy." Rudy said as the fans booed him.

"Traitor!" Trina screamed.

"I don't get it, why is that little guy all the way in the 14th row?" Tori asked.

"Because Drake's like 3 times his size." Trina said as if it was obvious.

"Trust me, I hate Leo just as much as you do, but you've had that championship for months now, it's time I got a shot at it!" Rudy said.

"Then why didn't you bring your punk ass down here a few weeks ago when nobody accepted my open challenge?" Drake asked.

"You know what, you're a bully Drake! You think you can just push everybody around, well I for one am tired of being intimidated by Drake Brewer!"

"Are you too tired to come down to this ring, and say it to my face?"

Just then a man in a suit appeared next to Leo Kruger.

"BOOOOOOO!" Trina screamed.

"Who's he?" Tori asked.

"The boss, Mr. Barretta, he's been trying to cheat Drake out of the title since he won it."

"At Rage in a Cage, there will be a 3 Man Cage Match for the World Championship. Leo Kruger vs. Drake Brewer vs. Rudy Parker. But up next it will be Drake Brewer vs the Tag Team Champions Hunico and Epico in a 1 on 2 Match!" Mr. Barretta said as two masked mexicans wrestlers ran into the ring only to be beaten up.

"Okay let's go backstage." Trina said.

"Finally." Tori said.

"OH MY GOD, RUDY ATTACKS DRAKE BREWER WITH A CHAIR AGAIN!" Tori heard the announcer scream.

**Backstage**

"Rudy seems like a Jerk." Tori said.

"T-SHIRTS, SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE WRESTLER!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Robbie?" Tori asked turning around to Robbie standing behind a consession stand.

"I'm guessing you come to these events alot." Robbie said.

"Not really it's just that... you went to Hollywood Arts Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't recognize you, Cat?"

"No."

"Jade?"

"OOOHH NOOOO!" Tori said.

"I was in The Big Showcase? I preformed with Andre. I kissed Beck and Jade got super jealous! I sprayed Cheese all over Cat and Danny!"

"How do you know Andre and Beck? And who's Danny?" Robbie asked confused.

"You never went to Hollywood Arts and you never met Robbie, therfore when Danny dated Cat, it wasn't such a big deal and Robbie doesn't remember him." Trina explained.

"How is that possible?" Tori asked.

Who are you talking to?" Robbie asked.

"My sister! Right here!" Tori screamed

"He can't see me Tori." Trina said calmly.

"How did he end up here?"

"You never joined the gang, so Jade had no one else to take her anger out on, so Jade got rid of Rex, Robbie took his Rex persona and tried to make a wrestling charecter out of it, and he got turned down, but they liked his ambition so they signed him, now he's selling Merchandise, Snacks, and Drinks." Trina said.

"Robbie, are you happy here?"

"Yeah, never better. I get to meet the wrestlers, free snacks, merchandise, and I get to support my wife and three kids.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Trina."

"Vega?" Tori asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. Trina, explain."

"You never went to Hollywood Arts, I was the prettiest Vega sister at the school so Robbie liked me, not you. We dated through High School and got married." Trina said.

"I'm getting a headache, get me out of here Trina."

_**FLASH OF LIGHTNING**_

"Where are we now Trina?" Tori asked.

"The 2017 VMA's." Trina said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Up next, Charles Hamilton with Andre Harris, One Direction, and Lupe Fiasco. When the 2017 VMA's Return!" The announcer said.

"ANDRE'S AT THE VMA'S?" Tori screamed.


	3. Andre and Cat Part 1 of 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome Charles Hamilton!" The Announcer said, the crowd all cheered. (Sung words are in Italics, Raps are in bold.)

"_I once was a loser. Now i'm older, still the same loser. That's why I look so different to ya. You see the past, I see the future. Now my verses off the chain, and everybody knows my name, And the more things around me change, You know who's gonna stay the same I'mma stay the same!_" Charles Hamilton sung.

"What does Andre have to do with this?" Tori asked.

"Charles Hamilton is performing 4 songs, "Loser", "Fool For Love" (ft. OneDirection), "We Are Starchasers" (ft. Lupe Fiasco), and Pink Panther (ft. Andre Harris)." Trina said.

"I'm Charles Hamilton aka Sonic the Hamilton aka Mr. Pink Lavalamp! Everyone give it up for my homies from the UK, OneDirection!"

Hola Bobby, Let me tell ya about my ex But yet so fly mommy I probably had the chance to exit stage left With her sister but whenever she left I would miss her. Lady dropped me like a cut in a track Cuddlin cats who love they cat A puzzlin accent, was she from Scandinavia Or Fantasia from Asia. Click the mouse I took a second to figure it out Digging her out, kissing, adrenaline in her mouth Is it about you? Her? Or is it somethin super? Silly me still in love with a cougar!

"

"_But I was just so blind, You had me caught up at the perfect time, But I couldn't see it, (_**I said I couldn't see it**_), No I couldn't see it (_**No I couldn't see it either**_) Eventually I had to wisen up and open up my eyes But I couldn't believe it, the way you looked was so deceiving. Cause I was a fool for love, Who sadly fell in love With a girl who couldn't love. With a girl who couldn't love. And now I'm sad in love Cause I'm not the only one And I'm beatin myself for love For the girl who couldn't love. Cause I was a fool for love, Yeah I was a fool for love, Yeah I was a fool for love." _Tori listened to One Direction sing with Charles Hamilton in the background.

2 Minutes Later

"_And you can be my starchaser tonight, Don't be afraid of how fast you gooooo. You can see as far as lasers and lights close your eyes and let it all goooooooo (Meet me in outerspace) Let the good times rooooooll (I will hold you close)._" Charles Hamilton sung as the song "We Are Starchasers" Ended.

"Is Andre's part coming up?" Tori asked.

Trina nodded.

I can't wait till the rodeo stops And the bullsh-t I face gets thrown, it don't stop. I show and go no motive loathin my foes, Strokin' the hoes that didn't notice when the dough was so low. Yeah I know I'm so hot, but I gotta chill I gotta knot at the bottom of my heel From running shit and I don't wanna heal, wanna feel pain, While I'm runnin' this here game Give it to me, everyone is real strange, to the person that's strangely real. I may be ill but my ways are amazing, Take a vacation I'm layin' with a babe that feels that I need to be protected by the navy seals, Cause I'm so precious that I may be stealed. Well i meant stolen but when the kid go in I attack your eardrum, with a kimbo hit!

" Charles Hamilton rapped while Andre played a keyboard on stage.

"Thats Andre!" Tori screamed.

"_Loading up the son of a gun, There's a three pound bullet in the skyyy. Just accept my number as one... So, please don't pull me from the skyyy! Loading up the son of a gun, There's a three pound bullet in the skyyy Just accept my number as one... So, please don't pull me from the skyyy!_" Andre sang with Charles.

After the Show, Backstage

"Hey Andre! Great show tonight!" Tori shouted to him, Andre came over.

"Thank you, I guess you want an autograph." Andre said.

"Andre, It's me. Tori, Tori Vega."

"The only Vega I know is now a Shiparo."

"Andre did the Big Showcase himself because you never met him, he got the attention of Interscope Records, they watched him through out high school and signed him after graduation. He's been singing on songs with Charles Hamilton, Wale, MGK, and alot of other Rappers, his album is out in 7 Weeks." Trina explained.

"So you don't remember all the moments we had, the songs we song, the time we almost kissed..." Tori asked.

"It never happened." Trina said.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I don't remember you at all." Andre said before he was called over to another room.

"Let's go Trina, I wanna go home." Tori said holding back tears.

"But next is Cat and..."

"I WANT, TO GO, HOME!" Tori screamed.

"Alright fine." Trina said.

**_FLASH OF LIGHTNING_**

Tori looked around to see a familiar living room with a Christmas Tree.

"This isn't our apartment." Tori said.

"Technically it is." Trina said.

"How?"

"When I married Robbie, I sold the apartment to Cat."

"Why are there pictures of Andre all over the house?" Tori asked.

"About that..."

"Who's that little mixed girl in those pictures?" Tori asked.

"Andre and Cat's daughter."

"WHAT?" Tori screamed.

"Shhhhhh! They can hear you, not me." Trina said.

"Why do Andre and Cat have a child?" Tori asked angrily.

"Do you really want me to explain?" Trina asked.

"I don't want to be here!" Tori whisper-yelled.

"You wanted to go home, we're here." Trina said.

Tori's bedroom door opened and a little girl came down stairs.

"You aren't Santa...are you?" The little girl asked.

"Uh, no, i'm one of his helpers. What is your name?"

"Victoria." The little girl said.

"Me too." Tori replied.

"Are you checking to see if i'm asleep, so Santa can come?"

"Yeah, I am." Tori said.

"Oh, please don't tell Santa I woke up!"

"I won't." Tori said, smiling as the little girl ran back upstairs.

"How old was she Trina?"

"Six." Trina responded.

"Can we leave now?" Tori asked.

"No, but I can do this."

**_FLASH OF LIGHTNING_**

**The Next Morning**

"And then she said that she wouldn't tell Santa I was awake!" Victoria told her brother as Tori and Trina watched from behind the Christmas tree.

"That's not true!" A taller, darker boy said.

"Who's that?" Tori asked Trina.

"Andre Jr., he's 10." Trina responded.

"Yes It Is!" Victoria yelled.

"I can tell you're liying, you used your own name."

"That was her name too!"

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Cat asked coming down the stairs.

"When's daddy coming home?" Victoria asked.

"What part of 2 PM don't you understand?" Andre Jr. asked.

"Andre, leave your sister alone." Cat said sitting on the couch.


End file.
